A method to measure the efficiency of absorption of dietary oxalic acid, using 13-C-oxalic acid, will be developed. Oxalic acid absorption will be measured in patients with hyperoxaluria due to the more common defects in oxalic acid precursor metabolism, as well as children suspected of having a heritable defect in oxalic acid absorption.